Legacy of the Portal Masters: The War for Earth
by DeadPortal
Summary: (Book one of three) Eon and the Skylanders have been blasted to Earth, with the Darkness close on their heels. The burden of defending Skylands now weighs on the shoulders of eight Portal Masters from Earth. With a new enemy, a growing Darkness, and no one left to defend it, Skylands may very well fall... Forever.
1. The Awakening

Legacy of the Portal Masters

Ch. 0: The Awakening

We humans have not always been alone in our existence. Long, long ago, before even the dinosaurs were around, there was a time of peace and prosperity on Earth, a time of… magic. In those days, in that true golden era, dragons, unicorns, elves, and all manner of mythic fables roamed the lands of Earth and beyond, and we humans were equally abundant in both worlds.

Yes, dear reader, you heard me correct. Whereas we humans were native to Earth, all the other creatures I told you of were born in a magical world called Skylands. Skylands was, or, more rather, is a collection of islands floating in the sky. Travel between our world and Skylands is only possible by using a Portal, which can only be activated by someone with enough magic in their body, the Portal Masters. The Portal Masters were some of the most powerful people ever, and believed in peace, prosperity, and the Light. They were not only travelers and peacekeepers, they were great explorers, and had great skill in exploring.

But, that was also their greatest weakness… for once, while exploring the boundaries of Skylands, a Portal Master found the Darklands. The Darklands are an area surrounding Skylands filled with the Darkness, the opposite of the Light, and the cause for all evil. That Portal Master who discovered the Darkness was also corrupted by it, and spread the Darkness into the world. The Darkness traveled, growing in size and power, and the Portal Masters knew it was up to them to assemble the ultimate team of heroes to defend their world. So they formed the Skylanders, a team of heroes that swore to protect Skylands from the Darkness until their very last breath. The Portal Masters also built the Core of Light, a great machine that helped keep the Darkness at bay. The Core, combined with the might of the Skylanders, beat back the Darkness and held it in the Darklands. The Portal Masters also created the Elemental Crystals, eight gems that had been enchanted with the full power of one of the eight Elements: Air, Earth, Fire, Life, Magic, Tech, Undead, and Water. The Crystals were so powerful that they were stowed away in a secret location, only to be brought out if the Darkness once again amassed and invaded Skylands, and the Skylanders were not enough to stop it.

But they also knew that to truly detain the Darkness, they must give it no place to escape to. The Portal Masters tried to put all the magical doorways that connected Earth and Skylands into a sleep of sorts, and they succeeded, but not before great amounts of the Darkness escaped into our world. We were shut off from all magic once the doorways slept, and eventually we humans had all but died off until our new era in the present day, forgetting Skylands, and calling magic a fable.

The Darkness in our world, once shut off from the magic of Skylands, was weakened and could do no more than persuade us to do evil with anger and greed, which it had created. The Darkness in Skylands was still a threat, but there, with the Skylanders and the Core of Light, a time of peace settled over all of Skylands, and they too forgot all about us, and went about their lives for millions of years, not worrying about the Darkness.

Until now...

(Skylands, Eons Citadel: Present Day)

Eon's Citadel is a beautiful Skyland, as long as fifteen football fields, and as wide as thirty. It had rolling green hills, lush trees, a beach, and Eon's Keep, a gleaming spire of pure white marble soaring into the sky. But, most astounding of all, was the Core of Light. An emerald green dome, laced with gold around the edges, spewing a brilliant rainbow column of Light into the sky.

Eon looked to the sky, and his old, white-bearded face frowned. Eon was a spirit, wearing a blue mage's robe with a sash that showed the symbol for all eight Elements. He held an oaken staff in his left hand, with a blue orb atop the end. As he watched, a black speck appeared in the distance. The Portal Master started to worry when he realized the speck was growing bigger, and coming closer. When it was about ten miles away, Eon could discern that it was a giant, floating castle, with black granite walls and soaring towers. A small platform floated outward, piloted by a figure in a dark cloak.

"Eon!" the figure called in a deep, booming voice, "I know your reputation. I know you and your Skylanders have beaten back every single one of Kaos' attacks. But," he added, feeling pleased, "I also know of the Doorway set under your precious Keep. And I intend to blast you and all your miserable Skylanders into the far corners of the universe, wrenching open the Doorways, and letting the Darkness expand, and rule the universe! I, Draxx, will bring victory to the Darkness!" He screamed

"Skylanders! To battle!" Eon shouted, giving the time honored battle cry used by Skylanders and Portal masters for generations. Portals appeared around the Citadel, and hundreds of Skylanders, ranging from Minis to Giants, Swap Force to Trap Masters, and all others, came swarming from the Portals, clashing into the hordes of robotic, skeletal Arkeyan minions summoned by Draxx. Lights flared as the battle raged, and cries of the dead and dying echoed through the battlefield. Draxx hurled dark lightnings into the battle below, and Eon deflected as many as he could using the force of Light. Draxx retreated into his castle suddenly, and Eon rushed into his keep. He leapt at a small box, and tore it open. Inside were eight glowing gems. The Elemental Crystals. He ripped them out of their slots and ran to the balcony.

"Skylanders, to the Portal!" he cried, rushing into the under levels. When he arrived, he saw all the Skylanders gathered around his fifty-foot diameter Portal. He also saw, set into the far wall, the Doorway. He ran over to the Door and opened it slightly, peering into its black depths. He knew anyone that set foot into that blackness would be lost forever, so he dared not to tread too close. He heard a large machine starting up, along with the Arkeyans marching out of the blast radius, and knew he had only moments to spare.

"Skylanders under Spyro, to the Portal!" he called. Thirty two Skylanders hopped onto the Portal, grouped by element. He gave the leader of each element their corresponding Crystal. "Find the next Portal Masters. Choose wisely, and bring them here. The Doorways will be open, so all you have to do is help them direct their Portal magic. You will arrive first, so you will guide them until the others arrive." he said, "I may not live through this, but I hope I do." he concluded. He dug into the Portal Magic inside him, and, with a flash of light, the Skylanders on the Portal vanished. He then evacuated all those under Tree Rex's command, then Wash Bucklers, then Snap Shot's.

Eon heard the whirring of the charging weapon transfer into a steady, high pitch note, and knew that the great weapon was ready to fire and release the Darkness. Eon himself jumped onto the Portal, and, using the last ounces of magic within him, he shot himself through the Doorway a split second before everything he ever loved came toppling down behind him.

As his spirit spun in space, hurdling into the unknown, Eon saw eight figures soaring after his Skylanders. He knew at once they were the Dark Mages, some of the most notorious and dangerous beings in the Darkness' control. 'I have failed,' he thought to himself 'the Darkness has finally beaten me... Skylands is lost...' That was his last thought before his spirit came hurtling towards a giant rock covered in greens, blues, and wispy white clouds.


	2. John, Portal Master of Fire

Ch. 1: John, Portal Master of Fire

John Hudson isn't the first person most would pick to call a hero. He was a large, somewhat brutish man, known for his easily sparked temper and love of anything violent. He was only seventeen, but had already been detained by police twice. Though, as violent as he may seem, he has a strict idea of right and wrong. The reasons he had been detained were because two unfortunate men, on separate occasions, had been quietly insulting John's female friend when John overheard them, and proceeded to physically assault them, to the point that the men were kept in a hospital for nearly a month. After the second occasion, the word started to spread, and no one dared to anger the bloodthirsty man. Not many would call him a hero, but all that would change soon…

(Earth: Dallas, TX, Present Day)

As John was driving home one day in his red and orange, 2010 Camaro, heading towards his home, his radio started to mess up, broadcasting static and strange, warbling noises, and he saw five red-hot, strangely glowing objects soar over his car, heading north east, in the direction of his home. Curious, he sped up, going from forty five, which was already above the thirty miles per hour limit, to sixty miles per hour. As he pulled into the driveway of his two story house, he saw the five red, glowing objects in front of his garage door, four in a semicircle around the fifth. As he stepped out of his car and stooped over the figures, the strange glow dissipated, and he found himself looking at four tiny, frozen creatures surrounding a red crystal. Not daring yet to touch the creatures, he picked up the crystal… And gasped, for at the moment he touched the crystal, his mind was flooded with information about Skylands. Within an instant, he knew about the Portal Masters, the Darkness, and the Skylanders. As he looked at the semicircle of creatures, he recognized the blue haired, green skinned Elf archer with a golden bow and quiver of arrows, and wearing a red blindfold, Flameslinger, the blue-and-silver armored flame spirit who was holding his flaming sword in a two handed grip, Ignitor, the red, and cracked with yellow, fingerless fire golem Eruptor, and, finally, the winged phoenix-dragon hybrid who was Sunburn.

"Portal Master, hurry, you must free us!" spoke a voice inside John's head-Sunburn. "Once we are freed, we can protect you until we get back to Skylands."

"I'm not exactly sure I really want you guys full-scale and running around," said John "what's the rush, anyway? I'd rather wait until we get to Skylands."

"'ZERE'S NO TIME!" roared Flameslinger in his Italian-esque accent "USE 'ZE GEM, 'ZE DARK FLAME MAGE IS ALMOST 'ERE!" he continued.

"Almost?" a voice leered from behind John, laced with sinister undercurrents "Why, you Skylanders always do underestimate the real power of the Darkness, don't you?" John spun around, gripping the Crystal in his hand, which seemed to be burning his palm. "Ah, you seem to have found yourself a new Portal Master, hmm?" said the Mage, a tall, tan woman with dark hair John guessed to be 28. She wore a dark black and purple robe, highlighted with orange around the cuffs, collar, and hem, which seemed to flicker as if it were flame. "It looks to me as if that fool Eon made _another_ mistake," said the Mage, "by sending a child after me! Why, I doubt you even know what it is you hold!" she said.

"Now is the time, Portal Master," said another, wise sounding voice in John's head, who he figured to be Eon, "use the Crystal, let its energy spread outward. Free the Skylanders, and summon your weapon and armor." Eon said. The Crystal burned in his hand, feeling almost alive. John shifted his attention to the Crystal, then let his senses fall into those of the Crystal and saw the world as the Crystal did, Glimmering red veined with orange, and felt its power, fiery red, in a sort of well in the middle of the Crystal. He saw a doorway of sorts at the top of the well, and opened it, letting the Crystals' energy spread outward, and directed it towards the Skylanders, who he now stood behind. As the energy touched the Skylanders, he felt a sort of shield around their frozen, miniature forms, containing them. Knowing the shields had to fall, he started tearing at them with the force of his Crystal, and, within moments, the shields fell, and the Skylanders now stood at their full height. Feeling he had done his part, he brought the energy back inside the Crystal, and let his senses rise out of it. He looked at his four Skylanders, then at the Mage, smirking.

"Another mistake, huh," he said, "because it looks to me like I just freed the Skylanders."

"You have your soldiers," the Mage hissed, "and I have mine." With that, she swept her hand horizontally in front of her, and forty Trolls wielding Evilized Fire appeared before her.

"Skylanders! To battle!" he cried.

And so it began.

As one, the Skylanders charged. Flameslinger swung around to the left of the Trolls, firing swarms of arrows at the enemy. Ignitor went straight through to the middle of the Trolls, leaving scorched corpses in his path. Eruptor went around the right side of the Trolls, throwing magma balls and vomiting up lava on the Trolls. Sunburn soared overhead, scorching the trolls where the flame of his breath struck, setting several of them aflame. The battle between the Skylanders and the Trolls lasted less than a minute.

The Mage sneered. She simply threw her hands towards the Skylanders and constricted them in writhing tentacles of pure Darkness. Dread settled in John's stomach as he watched helplessly as his allies were incapacitated and brought to their knees. The Mage leapt at him, snarling red whips of flame sprung from her sleeves and formed broadswords made of blood-red metal, and John's adversary swung at him with a deadly downward cut. a voice in his mind whispered '_Coir...'_ John shouted the word while he brought his hands in front of him in a futile attempt to protect himself from death. Through his dread, he thought he suddenly gripped some handle, and had weight added to his body...

_ CLANG!_

John looked up to see the surprised face of the Mage, and then the rage that crossed her features. He realized he held a fiery red sword in his hands, he was wearing metal armor, and his sword had caught the Mage's, and they were locked together in a brutal contest of strength. John heaved against the Mage, but though her form was lithe, her strength was immense. John then realized they were at a stalemate... That was, until the spirit of Eon materialized between them with a flash of Light. The Mage howled in pain and fell back, allowing John to step forward stab and stab her in the chest, twisting his blade as he did. She disappeared in a ball of flame.

"Is she... Dead?" asked John, panting heavily

"Evil never dies, young Portal Master," stated Eon "and I must be off. I have to find the rest of the Portal Masters, and assist them as I have you. Make your Portal. Go to Skylands. Hurry!" he commanded, and vanished in a flash of Light.

John wondered how he could make a Portal. He let the energy from his Crystal flow outward and, in his Crystal sight, he saw the rock in his back yard, except it looked strange. The stone was round like a wheel, and lay on its side, with a flat top and a round edge, but in the Crystal sight, it _glowed_ with a fiery red aura. He stalked around his house until it lay before him. Two meters in diameter, and dull brown, like clay. Acting on instinct, John gripped the Crystal tight in his left fist, and flung his right hand, palm outward and a torrent of flame sprung forth, leaping at the mound, consuming it. It may have been minutes, or it may have been hours that John stood there. When his flame suddenly ceased, he looked upon his first Portal. It stood dark red, with faceted sides and a glowing, swirling top of magic.

"Come on," he said to his Skylanders, "we have some ass to kick." And with that, he and the Skylanders jumped on to the Portal and transported themselves to Skylands.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 is done. What do you think of Legacy so far? Reviews are appreciated. ALSO! I need some character ideas for the Earth Portal Master. Must be male. You'll understand later... Tune in next Friday for the thrilling tale of Lauren, Portal Master of... <strong>

**Haha**

**DeadPortal, over and out.**


	3. Lauren, Portal Master of Water

Ch 2: Lauren, Portal Master of Water

Lauren was a calm, cool headed, mellow girl. She loved being on the water, whether sailing, kayaking, or surfing. She was a very adept surfer, being very tall and thin. She had lived in Florida since she was 15, two years ago. Her time was mostly consumed by surfing, though she spent most of her time in the sun, she was very pale.

She was surfing when it happened. Her blond hair plastered to her face, she squinted at the distant beach. It was nearing noon as she headed towards land. But while she squinted at the beach, movement in the sky caught her eye. Five blue-glowing objects were streaking towards her, flying through the air. She ducked as the objects sped over her head and landed in the the water with a splash and sizzling. She turned to see the meteorites floating, four strange creatures and a sea blue crystal. She jumped off of her board and swam over to the crystal. As soon as her hand touched it, her mind filled with information about Skylands. She gasped and looked around at the heroes before her. The Gillman wielding a harpoon-Gill Grunt, the Water Dragon-Zap, the four armed Yeti-Slam Bam, and the two legged crab with a golden mace-Wham-Shell.

Gill Grunt spoke in Lauren's mind.

"Portal Master, there's an evil Water Mage on his way here, and I think it might be helpful for you to release us." he said.

"Right, right," she said, "but how?"

Eon appeared before her, floating over the water.

"Use your Crystal," he said, "and hurry! You are in grave danger!" Lauren's mind sank into the Crystal, and she gasped at the view of the world, tinted with a dark sapphire. She spread the Crystal's energy towards the Skylanders, and destroyed the shields trapping them. They then grew to full size.

Lauren heard a huge _SPLASH_ from behind her, and even before she could turn, a large wave broke over her head and she was forced under the water. Her mouth opened in surprise, and water rushed in. She didn't drown though. When she tried to inhale, she found that the water rushed to her lungs, then left, leaving oxygen. Eon spoke in her mind once more.

"Do not release your Crystal! You shall drown if you do!" he warned. She wondered at how she could keep her Crystal and fight at the same time. An idea crept into her mind. She placed her Crystal just below her throat, and froze the water around it, so it formed a crude, yet solid necklace. She then rose to the surface.

The battle had already begun. The Mage had summoned a fleet of ships filled with Cyclops Gazermages, which were firing on the Skylanders. Gill Grunt was using his jetpack and harpoons to spear the Cyclops, Slam Bam had formed an icy sleigh, and was ramming the ships, with Wham-Shell close behind him, and Zap was, well... zapping the Cyclops. The Mage watched as Slam Bam wrecked another of his ships, then he joined the fight.

The Mage threw a fist made of water at Slam Bam, who went flying. He sent a wave to intercept one of Zap's lightning bolts, and then threw the lightning-charged waves at him, causing Zap to faint from the electricity. Gill Grunt and Wham-Shell charged him, but were taken down with watery spears. Lauren looked around at her wounded warriors. Slam Bam floated, but was crumpled into a ball. Gill and Wham-Shell were bleeding from the wounds in their chests.

Lauren snapped.

With a scream of rage, she launched herself at the Mage, using fierce currents to speed her up. She sprung out of the water and landed on the ship the Mage stood on. The Cyclops onboard took aim on her, but icy spears impaled their eyes. She glared at the Mage. He laughed, staring at her. She realized she stood in only her bikini, which increased her rage. _Hurico... _A voice whispered. She screamed it as she charged the Mage. Her body encased itself in icy blue armor, and a frozen trident appeared in her hand. The Mage laughed, and threw Lauren with ball of water. She went flying, but directed the waves so she landed on her surf board. She surfed around the Mage's ship, dodging balls of water and throwing hammers of ice at the hull. The Mage jumped as the hull crumbled, and Lauren sped after him, threw her board at him through the air, and the tip caught the Mage it the throat. He dissolved. As she looked around, she noticed that, in her rage, She had created a huge Portal made of ice. She stepped onto it, brought her Skylanders onto with waves, then teleported herself to Skylands.

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM! Early update! Trying to get two updates. Tune in next time for the story of Ryan, Portal Master of<strong>

**DeadPortal, out.**


	4. Ryan, Portal Master of Undead

Ch.3: Ryan, Portal Master of Undead

Ryan was sitting in a graveyard, one of his favorite places, meditating. He was in his normal attire, a black hoodie with a skull printed on it. He was also wearing black jeans, and black and brown hiking boots. He was thinking about his past year at school. Ryan was an outcast and a loner at his high school, yet he liked it that way. He didn't believe he needed friends, and even if he had friends, he wouldn't pay attention to them, as he was always deep in his thoughts, of which he shared with no one.

Ryan was slightly muscled, slightly pale, and very wimpy looking, which was the way he liked it, as it always was called for him to be underestimated. At his last school, a bully had started to pick on him. On the very first day the bully picked on him, he went home with two black eyes, and a broken nose, and Ryan had yet to be scratched.

(Earth: Tennessee, Present Day)

He was sitting in the graveyard, with his eyes closed, when five objects fell from the sky, hurtling towards him. Four landed in a semicircle in front of him and, with his still closed, he heard one whistling through the air, and he caught it in his palm. His mind filled with thoughts of Skylands. His eyes opened, and he saw that there were four tiny creatures around him. There was a black Dragoness, who he knew was named Cynder, a white skinned Elf wearing a long black dress named Hex, an armored skeleton with a sword and shield named Chop Chop, and next to him was a skeletal ghost with a mace chained on to his body named Ghost Roaster.

"Master. A force of evil and Darkness approaches. I advise you to flee." Said Chop Chop. Ryan merely gave a wry grin.

"No," he said, "I stay, and I fight. I am not afraid."

"No," said Chop Chop, "_we _fight. Correct?" he asked, and the rest of the Skylanders murmured in agreement. Ryan took the cords of his hoodie and tied them around his Crystal, then dropped it so it touched his throat. His mind dropped into the Crystal, and he saw the world hued in black. A wave of black energy spread outward from him, and he felt the shield trapping the Skylanders. He let the might of the Undead beat at the shields, and the Skylanders were freed. Ryan stood and looked around. Through his eyes, he saw a graveyard littered with tombstones. Through the Crystal, he saw ghosts of American soldiers from World War Two. A battle plan formed in his mind.

"Skylanders, hide, and wait for my signal." Said Ryan, then he sat again and closed his eyes. But he kept his Crystal open, and with its sight, he saw a tall, hooded figure float down to the ground. The figure flicked back their cowl, revealing a tall, pale woman, with pure white hair. She stalked towards Ryan with silent footfall. A bone-handled knife was unsheathed silently, and the Mage drew back to throw the blade. Ryan's finger twitched. Chop Chops sword sang as he leapt off a tombstone and at the Mage. She tried to parry, but his blade sank deep into her shoulder. She howled in pain and crumpled. Chop Chop swung to decapitate, but the Mage rolled under his sword and launched upward in a ferocious lunge, stabbing the Arkeyan in the chest and throwing him back with the follow through. Ryan rolled backwards and launched himself to his feet. Cynder threw herself at the Mage, claws extended and lightning streaking from her maw. The Mage threw her right arm upwards, and a huge bone slammed Cynder in the chest. Hex threw orbs of magic at the Mage while Ghost Roaster charged. The Mage rolled out of Ghost Roasters way, but one of Hex's orbs caught her in the side, and she screamed in rage. The Mage threw her hand out, and fifteen ghosts of Drow spearmen materialized and charged Hex in a phalanx formation. Her orbs tore through three of them, but when the rest reached her, she couldn't flee fast enough and the Drow stabbed her in the back. She screamed in agony and fell, her back spewing dark blood.

Ghost Roaster charged the unprotected rear, but the Drow heard him and spun, and he skewered himself on their spears. He collapsed in a scream of rage, and lay writhing on the ground as blood welled from his wounds. The entire battle took less than ten seconds. Ryan watched as, one by one, his comrades fell.

The Mage laughed.

Ryan growled.

All Hades broke loose. Ryan made the soldier ghosts materialize, and they opened fire on the Mage. She simply waved her hand, and the ghosts vaporized. Ryan made the corpses in the graveyard rise, but the Mage made them fall again. Ryan threw his hand towards the Mage, and black lightning flew at her. The Mage extended her own hand, and bolts of lightning intercepted Ryan's bolts headlong, matching him bolt for bolt. Ryan was surprised at the Mage's control and aim. He decided that magic was out of the question, so he went with might.

A voice whispered in his mind. _Bane… _It whispered, and so did Ryan. Leather armor covered him, he felt weight added to his wrists, and a bone scythe formed in his hand. So he charged the Mage and the knife appeared in her hand. He swung the scythe, but she rolled under it and tried a counter-stab at the rear of his waist, but he back flipped over it and swung at her throat. She ducked under the blade and leapt at him, but he rolled under her. The Mage threw her knife, and Ryan barely managed to catch it in the handle of his scythe, which then vaporized. As the Mage's knife fell, Ryan managed to kick the knife handle and sent it flipping through the air at the Mage. She caught the blade between her thumb and forefinger, and laughed.

Ryan remembered the weight on his wrist, and looked down. Black wrist guards had materialized on him. He moved his hand so his palm faced the ground, and a sharp bone slid from the gauntlet. He had sharp bones hidden in his gauntlets. Hidden bones. That would be useful. He stalked towards the Mage with the blades extended. She sneered. But she was worried. Ryan knew that. She started to fear the hooded man before her. Ryan decided that he was a true creature of the dark. He vowed that though few trusted the Undead element, he would make sure the Darkness feared it. He would start by killing this retched waste of Undead magic. He lunged at the Mage. She deflected one of his blades, but the other caught her already wounded left shoulder. She screamed and fell, knocked down by the force of his charge. Her knife went flying as she held her arm up futilely to defend herself. It didn't help. Ryan impaled her throat, and blood welled up from the wound as he drew back his blade. The Mage made a gurgling, choking sound, twitched once, then lay still. Her body decomposed rapidly.

Ryan stood and let the energy from his Crystal spread out to make sure the Mage was truly gone. She was. But Ryan's Crystal sight also alerted him to glowing bones in the ground. Ryan brought them to the surface and they fit together like a 3D jigsaw. When he was done, he looked on to the Portal in front of him, white as bone. But it wasn't activated. Ryan shot a stream of lightning at the husk. It glowed and a layer of magic spread from its rim. Ryan picked up and carried the Skylanders to it, placing them on the magic gently. He then stepped on it himself, then teleported himself to Skylands.

* * *

><p><strong>Whaaaaaaat? Two updates in one week? And both early? Amazing.<strong>

**Yes, Ryan is based off of me.**

**Yes, I think of the Undead as an Assassin-like element.**

**Yes, hidden bones.**

**Yes, next chapter is Aaron, Portal Master of Magic.**

**Yes, I gave it away for once.**

**DeadPortal, OUT!**


	5. Aaron, Portal Master of Magic

Ch. 4: Aaron, Portal Master of Magic

Aaron was... odd. More so than most. He was an orphan. His hair was purple, yet it turned blond at his bangs. He loved artwork and fantasy, so it was only natural for him to play Magic: The Gathering, though he kept this secret, as he was very embarrassed of the fact. He was of average build, but slightly under-average strength. He also had a small metal ring, a curled dragon, that was said to have been left to him by his father, which Aaron never seemed to outgrow. The ring seemed to fit no one but him, though many had tried to wear it. And any time Aaron lost it, or it was stolen, he always found it again. It was the only possession left with him in his cradle when he was left at the orphanage door, but he prized it more than anything. He knew nothing about his parents. No one did. Once, he had a sample of his blood run through a police DNA matcher, trying to find his parents. It didn't work. He seemed to have been born without parents.

(Earth: New York City, Present Day)

Aaron was walking back to his orphanage, taking a shortcut through Central Park. He was strolling along, deep in thought about the Magic tournament tomorrow night. Suddenly, he stopped. He didn't know why, but he felt like something was approaching him, something... Familiar. He looked to the sky, and saw a purple star shooting across the sky. He realized that it was no star, but a collection of five small, glowing meteorites. And it was coming for him. He ducked, and the meteorites soared over his head and landed in the grass behind him. He turned, and saw four tiny statuettes looking like creatures, and a purple gem. Curious, he grabbed the gem. As his mind flooded with information of Skylands He looked on to Spyro the dragon, Double Trouble the tiki mage, Voodood the axe-wielding orc, and Wrecking Ball the blue grub worm.

"Well well, somebody's out past their bedtime, aren't they?" A voice rang out from behind him. Aaron spun, and found himself confronted by four men in black, their faces covered in bandannas. He saw a flash of silver, and realized the men had pistols, trained on his head "Just give us your money, and you can go on home." the leader said.

"Portal Master, release the Skylanders before it's too late." said a voice in his head, Eon. Aaron collapsed like a frightened child, sobbing and focusing the men's attention on him.

"Please, don't shoot! I'm an orphan, I have no money!" he cried.

The men stepped forward.

Their fingers tightened on their triggers.

Spyro leapt at them.

A great fireball struck the men from behind, and they disintegrated.

An evil laugh rang out as Spyro scrambled to retreat.

"Fools! They think they can steal MY prize!? HA!" An evil voice rang out. "Now, child," Said a figure, stepping out of the shadows. A tall, dark haired woman in a black cloak with a purple cuff on her sleeves, "hand over the Crystal. I have much more use for it than you do. I have a master to please, and a world to help conquer." She stated.

"Never." Said Aaron defiantly. "I don't care who you are, but conquering worlds is considered evil!"

"I am the Mage of the Magic element, pesky human. Now hand it over!"

Aaron's mind dropped into the Crystal, and he saw the world hued in purple. His enemy glowed, and he saw a light flash of purple streaking towards him. He rolled left and stood again. Not knowing what to do, he flung his hand at the Mage as if he were pushing her, and surprisingly, she flew backwards as if hit by a semi truck. She landed on a tree, hitting her head with a loud _SMACK! _She landed and crumpled for a second, but stood again. With a snarl, she flicked her wrist and a small rod dropped into her hand. The Mage pointed it at Aaron, and he realized it was a wand.

_Magus... _Said a voice in his mind, seeming to come from the Crystal itself. As Aaron repeated the word, a purple cape appeared on his back, and he wore purple leather armor and a purple magicians cap on his head. The Crystal transferred itself to a leather cord around his neck, and in his hands appeared an ivory staff and wand. The Mage screamed and threw a bright gold fireball at Aaron. He simply flicked his wand and sent his own one, colored purple, smashing into the Mage's, and they both exploded with a blinding light. Both Aaron and the Mage were temporarily blinded. When Aaron's sight returned, he saw Spyro charging at the Mage, his head bent forward and his horns flaming. Aaron watched as she swung a staff of her own at Spyro. Aaron flung his hand at Spyro, but arcing upward. The Mage's staff struck nothing but air as Aaron levitated Spyro. Aaron dropped Spyro so he was heading for the Mage again, but she twirled her staff above her head and a purple square of magic formed above her and blocked Spyro. He landed hard on the platform, but immediately began to claw at it. Wrecking Ball, Voodood, and Double Trouble charged the Mage. She swung her staff in a circle around her, and the Skylanders were met with a shield dome. They bounced off and landed on the ground, dazed. The Mage laughed and sent bolts of magic at the Skylanders, which wrapped around them, restraining their movements. Aaron sent great arcs of lightning at the Mage, but her shield absorbed the blows. The Mage opened a small hole in her shield, and sent an orb of energy hurling towards Aaron. He just barely managed to throw up a shield of his own before the projectile, but it shattered upon contact.

Again and again, the Mage sent projectiles at Aaron, who just barely managed to shield himself. During a brief respite, Aaron saw the Mage chanting under her breath. Aaron got an idea. As the Mage opened a firing hole, Aaron aimed his staff. And as the Mage released the spell in her wand, Aaron threw up a shield. But instead of guarding himself, he opened it on the Mage's firing hole, blocking it. A great column of flame erupted from the Mage's wand, but it ricocheted off of Aaron's shield, and bounced around the Mage's dome at lightning speed until it struck the Mage in the back. She screamed and crumpled, her clothes smoking. Aaron crept towards her slowly. When he was a foot away from the Mage, she vanished into thin air. Aaron jumped back in shock. He brought his Crystals energy back, and looked around. Everything seemed peaceful. The Skylanders were released, and they came to stand by him. As he looked around, he noticed a large object. It had a rounded edge, and its top glowed purple.

"A Portal..." breathed Spyro. "Come on Aaron, we have to go back to Skylands!" He said, and ran towards it and jumped on with the rest. But as Aaron reached into his Crystal, A bomb flew from within the trees and struck Spyro. The force of the projectile sent Spyro hurling away, but then it exploded, encasing him in Evilized Fire. Spyro yelled in surprise and pain. But as Aaron watched, Spyro seemed to inhale the fire. His scales turned black, and his claws, wings, and horns turned silver. Dark Spyro roared. A small army of Bomb Shells dropped out of the trees, too many for Aaron to count. Ignoring Aaron, they took aim on Spyro. Aaron knew what would happen if Spyro was hit by any more Evilized Fire. Spyro would turn to the Darkness. He would kill Aaron. And Skylands would be doomed. As the enemies launched the first volley of bombs, Aaron swept his hand and pushed away all the bombs.

"Skylanders, to battle! Destroy the enemy! Spyro, don't get hit!" cried Aaron. He whipped out his wand and sent bolts of energy streaking at the enemy. With his staff, he created shields to block the bombs thrown. Dark Spyro leapt at the enemy, clawing and slashing, and taking out half of the enemy force. When the battle was done, the Mage leapt from a tree and sent wild magic hurling at Aaron. He barely managed to shield himself from the onslaught. As his shield went down, he pivoted to the left and sent his own magic at the Mage. As she created her shield, Dark Spyro leapt at her from the right. His talons gouged the Mage's shoulder, and she wailed in agony. She crumpled under Spyro's weight, and he started to tear her apart, sending blood flying everywhere.

"Stay... Away... From... AARON!" He shouted over the Mage's screams. When her body lived no more, Spyro flew to stand by Aaron. As the Mage's body disappeared again, Aaron's hand flew to his Crystal, but Spyro shook his head. "She's gone now. Come on, I have to get to the Core." He stated simply, and jumped onto the Portal. Aaron and the Skylanders followed after him. Aaron's mind sunk again into the Crystal, and he saw a glowing blue tunnel of magic in the sky. Using the Portal, he shot himself and the Skylanders home.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! The chapter's up! Yay! I hope everyone has a good weekend!<strong>

**Next up, Leah.**

**I'll try to make it awesome.**

**P.S. If anyone needs an example of what the Crystal sight would look like, you can look through the bottom of a Trap.**

**DeadPortal, out.**


	6. Leah, Portal Master of Air

Leah, Portal Master of Air

(Earth: Above Oklahoma, Present Day)

Leah was on a plane, waiting. She was going skydiving, something she did often. As the pilot leveled out at jump height, Leah unfastened herself from her seat. Strapped onto the back of her chair was her bow. It was a compound bow, made of a silver, lightweight metal. As she swung her quiver onto her back, loaded with a dozen arrows, she walked over to her small firing range. It was just a foam target mounted on the wall of the aircraft. After thirty arrows hit bulls eye, Leah was above her drop point. She shifted her quiver to the fastenings on her leg, and closed the cap on it. She clipped her bow to her specially made chute pack, and fastened herself into it.

"Leah, are you ready to jump?" Mark's voice rang out over the intercom. Leah checked herself over, and called back.

"All ready Mark! Go ahead and open the door!" Leah grinned as the cargo door opened, and wind whipped at her silver-blond hair. But as she looked outside, five meteorites flew in and struck Leah in the chest. She cried out in pain and fell. She saw the objects sitting on her chest, and gasped. The meteorites looked like four small creatures. There was a spiked turtle riding a tornado, a blue, muscular creature with a human like face and beard, but it was holding lightning and had a cloud instead of legs. There was also a black griffin with silver ankle bracelets and a silver headpiece, along with something that looked like a cross between a dragon and a unicorn. Also on her chest was a sky blue crystal. She took it in her fingers, and gasped again. In her mind, a collection of islands floating in the air appeared. She saw the Core of Light, and Eon's Citadel. She also saw, unwillingly, Draxx's Arkeyan army try to destroy the Citadel. She watched as the Skylanders charged into battle, but got called back. She couldn't entirely see Draxx's weapon, but she did witness the black beam strike Eon's Citadel and the monumental explosion that followed after. As her sight returned, she realized that Warnado, Lightning Rod, Sonic Boom, and Whirlwind was what struck her, and they were now sitting on her chest.

Whirlwind spoke in her head. "Leah, help us. An agent of the Darkness is on his way here. We must flee at once!" Leah's mind immediately went to Mark. She knew she couldn't put him in danger. She stood and shoved the figures into her pocket, and zipped it shut. She sprinted to the cargo door and leapt out. She tugged at the ripcord of her pack, but it wouldn't budge. She tugged harder, but with no result. She cried out. Her fall must have jammed her pack. Whirlwind spoke in her mind again. "The Crystal, Leah, the Crystal!" Leah's hand tightened on it, and her descent slowed. She realized that there was a wind current under her, keeping her aloft. She was wowed.

"How am I doing this?" She thought to Whirlwind

"You're a Portal Master," replied the unicorn-dragon hybrid, "and not only that, but you control the Air element." She stated.

"I'm impressed," said a voice behind Leah "but I think I'll be taking that stone now." Leah spun, and became face-to-face with a man in a black robe cuffed with light blue. He also held himself aloft with an air current.

"Oh? But, uh, won't I like, uh, fall?" Leah stated, playing dumb.

"I fixed your parachute while your back was turned." He stated.

"Oh. Okay!" Said Leah, "Just let me get it sir." She stated, then unzipped her pocket and reached in with her left hand, though the Crystal was in her right. What she grabbed though, was Sonic Boom. Her mind dropped back into the Crystal. "Here you go!" she said with a huge, stupid grin as she flung Sonic Boom at the man. As she flew through the air, Leah released the shield containing her, and Sonic Boom leapt at the man yelling "Die, Mage!"

The Mage had good reflexes. As Sonic Boom flew, a pair of sky-blue nunchaku appeared in his hands, capped with fans. He swung them, and a huge blast of air sent Sonic Boom scrambling. She flew backwards until she managed to right herself. Leah threw out, and then freed, the rest of her Skylanders. She also used a current of Air to keep her Crystal on her throat. She unclipped her bow, threw off her chute pack, opened her quiver, and knocked an arrow, pointed at the Mage's heart. He laughed at the heroes before him, and snapped his fingers. Behind him appeared an army of Buzzer Beaks and Air Spell Punks. The Skylanders backed up, and the Mage laughed again. He motioned forward, and his army advanced. The Punks used Air magic to speed up the Buzzers, making them highly dangerous. As fast as they were though, the Skylanders were more powerful. The Buzzers fell to Earth soon after they launched their attack. But what neither Leah nor the Skylanders noticed was a Buzzer beak flying after Mark's plane. The bird flew into the planes engine, and it caught fire. Leah cried out as she saw it, and went to fly after the plane. The Mage knocked her back. Then Lightning Rod and Warnado charged the Mage head on as Whirlwind and Sonic Boom flanked him. He knocked back the Storm Giant and Turtle, but the others flew past him and in the direction of the burning plane.

Lightning Rod and Warnado started to fall.

The Mage turned to the fleeing Skylanders.

Leah's rage finally broke free.

She flew at the Mage. The Crystal told her what to say. "AERIS!" She screamed. She was covered by sky-blue armor, and a white robe. Blue fans appeared in her hands, and she sent razor sharp air currents at him. his robe flapped and tore, and his face got covered with cuts.

"FOOL," he shouted at Leah, "don't you see?! Your friends cannot hold up an entire plane without your help! And yet here you are, trying to kill me. I can promise you that I will not die easily. Before I die, your friend will. But you let me go, you will still have time to save him. Either way, you win, but so do I. So what will it be, hero? Two people dying, or two people living?" Leah gritted her teeth.

"Lightning Rod, Warnado, come on. You got lucky this time, Mage. But you will pay." She vowed firmly. He laughed, then disappeared. Leah flew at the plane and, with her Crystal, she gently set it down. Before Mark could see her, she formed a Portal, and shot off to Skylands.

* * *

><p><strong>I am SO sorry about the late update! I had severe writers block. But don't worry, Maia, Portal Master of Tech, should be done Friday.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW. I know at least 65 people have read this story, and I would LOVE new voices in the reviews.**

**DeadPortal, out.**


	7. Maia, Portal Master of Tech

Maia, Portal Master of Tech

Maia was a tinkerer. She always needed to be messing with something mechanical or she felt she would go insane. She was never diagnosed with ADHD, but no one would be surprised if she was. She couldn't sit still, and could always be seen messing with something. Her shoulder-length brown hair was tied behind her head as she craned her neck to look at whatever she was modifying. Mostly, she modified guns. Although she used to use Airsoft and Paintball guns, she started using Nerf guns, simply so she could modify them.

(Earth: Detroit, Michigan, Present Day)

Maia was out, Nerfing with some of her friends. She was doing a free-for-all death match in a forest. She snuck through the underbrush with her modded Retaliator, with brass barreling, a custom made pinpoint sight, and a fore-grip connected to the priming slide. She crouched under the arm of a tree, and hid herself in a bush. Her friends Joe and Rick had obviously formed an alliance, since they were walking next to each other. Maia took aim, and let loose two darts. She pegged the two guys straight in the forehead.

"Where did that come from?" Joe wondered out loud. Maia jumped out of the bush, causing the men to jump back.

"Alliances are prohibited." Maia stated. The men looked at each other, and their hands subtly went for their Nerf pistols. Maia primed her Retaliator, and they ran as she began landing painful blows on them. As Maia started to walk after them, something in the sky caught her eye. Five objects hurdled through the sky, followed by what appeared to be a man in a dark robe with a machine gun. Maia caught the objects and ran to hide in the underbrush. As the Crystal touched her palm, her mind filled with images of Skylands. As the figure she discerned to be the Tech Mage touched down on Earth, she took off to her car. She knew she had to lead him away from her friends. As she revved her engine, the Mage came crashing out of the woods. As he leveled his gun and aimed down the iron sights, Maia sped off. In her rear view mirror, she saw the Mage touch the door of one of her friends' cars, open it, and sped off in hot pursuit. Maia navigated through the twists and turns of Detroit, barely managing to control her vehicle.

_'What are we going to do now?' _Asked Trigger Happy, speaking in Maia's mind.

"Working on it." Replied Maia. As she drove, she released the Skylanders as they say in the back seat. "Boomer, punch out the windows. The back and side ones." he obeyed. "Good, now, I want Drobot and Trigger Happy to lean out the side windows, and Drill Seargent and Boomer to man the back one." As the heroes took their places, Maia turned onto a straight road. As she looked behind, she saw the Mage turn out behind her. "OPEN FIRE!" She screamed, and the Skylanders started firing at their foe. His car quickly became scorched and dented. As one of Boomer's dynamite landed on his hood, he shot out the tires of Maia's car. The Mage's car exploded, and the force of the blast, coupled with the popped tires, caused Maia's car to flip down the road for a minute straight. As it came to a rest on the hood, dented and smoking, Maia heard sirens in the distance. She tried to crawl out of the car, but realized her leg was broken.

"Guys, are you okay?" Maia asked.

"Affirmative." Replied Drobot.

"A little shaken, but okay." Said Boomer.

"All systems operational." Said Drill Seargent.

"Can we do that again?" Asked Trigger Happy with a shaky laugh.

"Guys, my leg is broken, and we'll be found soon." Maia stated. The heroes scrambled out of the wreckage and pulled her from it. She rolled onto her back and faced the car. She gripped her Crystal in one hand, and held her other out to the car. It shifted and twisted, folding in on itself until it was a Portal. Maia, with the aid of Boomer, hoisted herself up onto the Portal, and Blasted herself into Skylands.

* * *

><p><strong>SO sorry for the late update. Holidays.<br>**

**What do you guys think of Maia? She's going to have the most emotional stress on her out of all the Portal Masters.**

**See you guys again soon (hopefully).**

**-DeadPortal, out.**


	8. Bruce, Portal Master of Earth

Bruce, Portal Master of Earth

You wouldn't expect Bruce to be walking home alone. He had a large figure, and he likes lifting heavy things, so the gym was like a second home for him. He had just got done at the gym, and was now walking home. He tripped over something and looked back to see what it was. When he glanced back he saw a brownish gemstone. He was curious about it because he's walked the same route every day and has never seen this stone. When he picked it up memories flooded his head… He saw a world of floating islands. The vegetation was rich and lush, leaving colors to cascade across the landscape. With shimmering water of the deepest blue, and clouds of the purest white, the world seemed perfect.

It felt like home. He didn't know why, but it seemed like he had been to Skylands before. As he looked around, he wondered whether or not there were any Skylanders were nearby. He saw them perched on a ledge in a tree. He looked at the tree, and realized that he could jump up and off the to get to the Skylanders. He took a few steps away, then ran at the tree. He jumped and placed his foot on the tree, bending his knee in, then he pushed away with all his might. He flew backwards, and reached a hand out to grab Terrafin. His finger barely brushed against the shark when his voice cried out in Bruce mind.

"TRAP!" Screamed Terrafin, and a huge piece of stone burst form the ground and nailed Bruce in the side, causing him to go flying down the street. He landed and rolled across the pavement. A woman appeared above him, dressed in a black robe with brown cuffs.

"A child!" She sneered at the Portal Master. Bruce raised a stone under him to launch him onto his feet, and he turned on the Mage.

"I may be young, but I'm far more powerful than you will ever be." He declared.

"Nonsense," the Mage retorted, "Skylands will fall! Earth will fall! All will bow to the Darkness! There is nothing you, or any of your friends, or even Eon can do to stop it!" She screamed. "So give up now, while you still can. Give me the Crystal, and your life shall be spared, and when the Darkness comes, you shall be given to the Master as a servant." She offered. "Just surrender, and I shall make sure that you are spared."

Bruce sensed the truth in her words. He saw in her eyes that she would rather settle this bloodlessly. His mind pondered what he should do.

Eon spoke in his mind. "She speaks truly Bruce. But whereas you would survive, thousands others would die. Skylands shall not be safe until _all _of the Portal Masters, of _all_ of the Elements unite." Advised Eon. "If one of the Portal Masters dies, all of Skylands dies with them. So you must not surrender. You must fight the Darkness... But," Eon added, "that does not mean you must slay them." Bruce nodded.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but I must deny your offer. Skylands, and Earth, must stand free. Balance must be maintained. The Light must stand against the Dark, as it always has." The Mage nodded slowly, true sadness in her eyes. Then she steeled herself, and took up a fighting pose.

"I don't want to fight you." She said.

"Then don't. Yield. Go back to Skylands, but give up the Darkness. Start a new life for yourself, fight with the Light, instead of against it." Offered Bruce.

"I can't! You don't understand. The Master would kill me. I must fight against you, or he'll fight me himself. There is no salvation for me." Said the Mage. "I'm sorry."

"So am I." said Bruce, adopting a fighting stance of his own.

The Mage used a column of earth to rocket herself at Bruce. He rose a wall, and she slammed into it. He sent a column of his own through the wall. it slammed the Mage in the chest and sent her flying back. She landed on her feet and threw a boulder at him. he blocked with his wall, then sent tiny rock shards hurling at her as fast as a machine gun. She barely had time to roll under the barrage. She stood and threw even more boulders at him, which he successfully blocked. The Mage, getting tired of using her magic, raised a hammer of granite from the ground.

_"Petra..." _A voice whispered in Bruce mind. Repeating it, Bruce found that his body was covered in obsidian armor, with gauntlets and an axe. He twirled his axe as if it were a toy, and once again faced the Mage. She ran at him, and sung her hammer in an overhand strike. Bruce pivoted out of the way, and slammed the Mage in the back with the flat of his axe. She went soaring, and landed on the road hard. She tried to stand, but he stood over her.

"Yield." He commanded. She shook her head weakly, and managed to stand. She tried to lift her hammer, but found she was too weak to. "Yield." He commanded again. She looked at him sadly, nodded, and turned to dust. Bruce looked around. Everything seemed normal. If not for the armor and weapons he still wore, he would've believed his encounter with the Mage was a figment of his imagination. he walked back over to the Skylanders. As he took a few steps back from the tree again, and ran at it. once again he jumped, and propelled himself backwards. Gripping the tree branch, he hoisted himself up to where the frozen heroes sat. After he grabbed the figures, he did a backflip off the tree branch and landed in a crouch. He spread the frozen fighters around him, and brought them back to normal. Raising a Portal from the earth, he rushed off to Skylands.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. So I only have one more intro chapter to do before we get to Skylands. I really appreciate how much support you guys are giving me, so keep it up! I love writing for y'all, and I hope you guys love reading.<br>**

**-DeadPortal, out.**


	9. Julia, Portal Master of Life

Julia, Portal Master of Life

Julia loved nature. Many a day would she spend just wandering through the forest close to her home, admiring the beauty and life around her. She constantly wandered off the trails, though never got lost. Once, she had stumbled upon a small clearing surrounded by willow trees and with a small stream running through. She came there often, and just sat, her tan skin basking in the sunlight. It was on one of these days that changed her life forever.

(Maine, Earth, Present Day)

Julia was sitting in her willow grove, enjoying the sunshine and sounds of nature. She heard birds chirping, wind sighing through the trees, the rustling of leaves, the gentle chuckle of the stream as it flowed. But something was... different. She seemed to feel a strong concentration of life coming towards her. From the sky. She looked up, and rocketed to her feet, for there were five green-glowing meteorites hurling towards her. As they drew nearer, Julia thought everything became more... Alive. The trees seemed to sway to their own accord, animals seemed to be more energetic, even the grass beneath her feet seemed to pulse with life. And as she caught the meteors, the green gemstone touched her palm. Fantastic visions flashed through her mind like lightning. Dragons. Elves. Islands floating in the sky. A word formed in her mind. Skylands. But it arose not from the Crystal, nor the life around her. It came deep from her subconscious. It came from within her. She didn't know how, but she knew all there was to know about Skylands. The fact that she had held this knowledge in her subconscious so long scared her. It didn't make any sense to her, and as she looked to the figures in her arms, once again information came to the surface from the depths of her mind. She knew the elven ninja-Stealth Elf, the Treeman-Stump Smash, the plant/dragon-Camo, and the Bambazooker-Zook. She set them on the ground, and her mind dropped into her Crystal. Her view became shaded with an emerald green hue. The heroes in front of her glowed with an inner magic trying to be freed from the prison containing it. The Portal Master focused her might and brought the power of Life crashing down on the containment magic. The prisons shattered, and the warriors were freed. They rose, but instantly turned, drawing their weapons. Julia peered over them, and noticed now what she hadn't before. A squadron of Drow Spearmen reinforced with Life Spell Punks and Arkeyan Jousters. And a man behind them all, wearing a black cloak cuffed with green. A Mage.

"Alright child, let's settle this bloodlessly. Hand over the Crystal," he snarled "or you and your friends die!"

"I'm not afraid of you, or the Darkness! I will stand against you, and all who serve the Dark! Skylanders, to battle!" She cried. Another word rose in her mind, _gramen_... As she spoke this word, green leather armor covered her, a thorn dagger hung from her waist, and in her hand appeared a... rose? She wondered at this, but a Drow came charging towards her. Without thinking, she swung the rose. It transformed. The stem became a hard leather grip, the leaves became metal and spiked, and a chain slid from the handle. She crushed the Drow's skull with her rose mace, making a sickening _thud. _She cringed, but pressed into the fight, crushing arms, legs, heads... Anything that got in her way. Drow fell, Arkeyans crumpled, and the Mage laughed. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" Julia sneered, "Or are you just trying to laugh in the face of your death?" The Mage laughed even louder.

"No, it's just that, like an idiot, you've let yourself be surrounded. Archers!" He called. Drow appeared from the branches of trees, cloaked in leaves, and drew their bows, arrowheads glinting in the sunlight. Julia gulped. "Swordsmen!" He cried again. More Drow stepped from the treeline, also camouflaged with leaves. They drew swords from the scabbards in their hips, and the air filled with the sound of steel on leather. Even the Skylanders seemed nervous. A plan slowly started to form in Julia's mind.

The archers nocked their arrows.

The swordsmen started to advance.

"Now!" cried Julia. The Skylanders ran at the Drow forces. Surprised by the heroes going on the offensive, the archers took about two seconds to aim. That was all the time Julia needed. With her Life magic, she made the rope-like canopy of the trees wrap around the archers. Once ensnared, the trees threw their captives at the Mage. He cried out as he watched the projectiles hurl towards him, and he was soon buried under a pile of bodies. After seeing the power of the trees, the swordsmen tried to run, but were also picked up. The Mage pushed his way out of the pile that trapped him. After seeing his soldiers defeated, he picked up the nearest bow and quiver, and nocked an arrow, aimed at Julia

"Make another move, and be destroyed," he warned, "no Life energy could save..." The Mage never finished that sentence. Instead, is body went limp, firing the arrow off wildly. He fell forward, and revealed the two dragon tooth daggers buried in his back. His body turned into grass, and Stealth Elf picked up and sheathed her blades. But where the Mage fell, the grass grew taller and wove together to create a Portal. The Portal Master and her Skylanders then used it to return to Skylands.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, it's me again. Sorry I didn't update sooner, but i've been studying for my finals next week. I might not have time for an update, but I will try.<strong>

**Coming up: minor plot (FINALLY)**

**~DeadPortal, out.**


End file.
